Look Around
by othersideofdown
Summary: "Stop and just look around." He finally decided to look at what was in front of him, and what he found was greater than what he ever could have expected. Contains smut in second chapter. Jagan.
1. Part 1

Look Around- Part 1

* * *

Soft music flooded the hall, pearlescent fairy lights creating the scene as only the most high end people invited walked in, speaking in hushed tones about the purpose as to why they were there. Most were complementing the time taken to make this event look relatively nice, others weren't saying anything at all, just glad that they were there.

The focus shifted as a single black dress shoe came into view, following the foot up, it was met by the classy tuxedo, a crisp white dress shirt, and a simple black bow-tie, the collar of the dress shirt folded over it. The one thing that distorted the near perfect image was a subtle, yet exquisite sleek, midnight-black mask, contrasting with the tanned skin resting beneath it, accenting clear hazel eyes. The figure ran a hand over the top of his head, making sure that his long, brown hair was slicked back and had remained that way. The nineteen-year old would have rolled his eyes had it been appropriate, but he refrained. He didn't see the purpose of turning a simple meeting into such an extravagant thing such as a masquerade, yet he knew better than to make any comments about it. He would still mentally criticize the decision. After all, they were a cosmetic company, not a place of much global importance.

"James Diamond." At the sound of his name, James turned and shook the hand of his superior. "You clean up nice."

"Thank you, Mr. Gray," James responded. "I know you wouldn't have expected any less of me."

"Right you are, my good man. Now come with me, I'm sure some of our benefactors would like to meet you."

"Of course." James followed Gray, looking around as he spotted others eying at him, the women of the evening to be more precise. Although, James knew that they had the knowledge of his sexual orientation, and that he wasn't interested in any woman for the matter.

"So this is the famous James Diamond you have spoken about so fondly," a benefactor commented to Gray before offering his hand. "I'm Evan Hawthorne." James accepted it with a firm grasp, giving him a soft smile. "Firm handshake. Cleans up well for corporate affairs. You've made an excellent decision with this one Gray."

"Much obliged sir," Gray responded.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Mr. Hawthorne," James said. "It's amazing to see what goes on when discussing important matters."

"You learn quickly son," Hawthorne replied. "Normally these meetings aren't so high-class, but we decided to mix it up a little."

"Completely understandable," James agreed, his silent question finally answered. "Pardon my asking, but the only reason for this meeting is to get ways to convince the public that our products aren't dangerous to their health, correct?"

"James!" Gray silently reprimanded him.

"It's quite alright Gray," Hawthorne chuckled lightly. "That is exactly why. As you can see, we have doctors around with case files of those who claimed our products harmed them, and the evidence points in our favor."

"That's always good news," James said. He turned his gaze quickly, then it froze as it focused onto a small group. It was pretty clear who the doctor was in that group, for he was fully entranced in a conversation, but the one that caught James's attention was standing next to the doctor, listening with a sense of eagerness nearly vibrating off of him. He looked to be a young teenager and he looked absolutely astounding in a tuxedo similar to James's, right down to the shoes and bow-tie. His mask however, was a silver-gray, and it made his skin looked even paler than it was. His hair was a short dark brown, styled up into spikes. What made James's heart flutter in his chest was the chocolate brown eyes he could see hiding behind the mask. The young teen must have sensed James's staring, for he looked over and his went wide before turning back to the conversation. James continued to look

"Find any lads interesting James?" At the sound of Hawthorne's voice, James's focus quickly returned.

"I, uh," James began, trying to find words to cover for his fault. It seems that Gray had turned to another group, leaving James alone with the benefactor.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Diamond," Hawthorne said with a soft smile. "That's how I felt when I spied my wife for the first time."

"Your wife?" James asked, Hawthorne nodding at his words. "May I ask if you know who the young man standing next to the doctor over there?"

"That's Dr. Marshall's assistant," Hawthorne replied. "All I know about him is that he graduated high school early, and is studying to become a doctor. I could go over and ask for his name if you like."

"That's alright," James said. "I'm not sure if I'd see him again, so I don't think that information would be necessary."

"Very well. Hope you enjoy the event." With that, James was left alone, thoughts of the gorgeous brunette in his mind, all but clouding his thought process.

* * *

James was walking down the street a few days later, running a hand through his hair that was in its usual display. The mysterious brunette had engraved himself in James's mind, and now the taller brunette had regretted not accepting the offer made to him to learn his name.

"Oh well," James sighed to himself. He turned his gaze and saw someone walking across the crosswalk. He held a sense of familiarity, but James couldn't place it.

The sound of tires skidding made James pay close attention as a truck came into view, plowing down the street. The pedestrian had frozen, for something had stuck to the bottom of his shoe, pinning him to the street. James quickly raced down the street and wrapped his arms around the other's form, pulling him off the street just as the truck blazed by them. The unbalance caused by the sudden momentum sent their combined mass to the ground, James on top of the one he just saved.

"Hey," James said, sitting up and turning the other around so he was on his back, and he had to bite back a gasp. This had to be the mystery brunette from the event, but James wasn't sure because his eyes were shut. "Hey," James said again. "Can you open your eyes for me if you can hear my voice?" His question was answered as the figure's eyes flickered open and James's hazel eyes clashed with the all too familiar chocolate brown. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," the figure responded and James was mesmerized by his voice. The figure's eyes went wide with a kind of recognition, but it passed too quickly for James to identify what it was.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before," James said, helping him up.

"I'm afraid you may have me mistaken for another. But I appreciate your helping me. I wouldn't have made it if you didn't get me out of the way. I have to get going." Before James could say anything, he was gone. James had let him slip away again.

"I guess I should get to work," James said to himself before turning away.

* * *

"Diamond." The tall brunette looked up to see Gray walking to him, two others behind him.

"Yes Mr. Gray?"

"Dr. Marshall is here to do some observations and I need you to keep his assistant preoccupied."

"Dr. Marshall and his assistant?" James clarified.

"Yes. I'll leave you two." Gray and Dr. Marshall walked away, and left James standing in front of the brunette who had kept his thoughts busy. He knew it was him, since he had a faint bruise on his face from the tumble they had earlier.

"Hello," James said, walking over to him. "I'm James Diamond. Care to tell me your name?"

"Logan Mitchell, Mr. Diamond." So there was finally a name for the face that had been driving James crazy.

"It's just James," James said. "How about we take a tour of the building?"

"Fine with me." With that, the two began to walk. James was shown him most things of importance, Logan taking in all the information provided. The taller brunette had led them down a flight of stairs, and at the turn, James had taken the chance to pin Logan between him and the wall, his arms bracketing either side of him.

"I know I saw you at the event a few days ago," James said, finally breaking the silence. "Please stop trying to deny it."

"I-I don't-" Logan began.

"Please listen to me Logan." The shorter brunette's breath caught in his throat at hearing James speak his name. "Is there something I did to make you nervous around me? Is there anything I said? Is there anything at all?"

"N-no," Logan replied meekly, averting James's eyes. He fought back a gasp as he felt a strong hand cup his chin and bring his gaze back, and James's eyes were glittering with apprehension.

"Then what is it?" James's voice was soft, but it still carried an echo in the near-empty stairwell. "Please talk to me. Ever since I saw you, you're the only thing that's been on my mind."

"I have?"

"Yes Logan. Please."

"There was something about you that brought up bad memories for me," Logan said, his voice growing faint as his eyes shifted downward as he looked down in shame. "I know you didn't do anything, but I don't know what it was."

"If you ever want to tell me you can," James said. "I'm up to listening to whatever you need to say."

"Okay," Logan said, still looking with wary eyes at the position they were in. "Is there a certain reason you had to pin me like this?"

James chuckled lightly. "There's been something that I've been wanting to do for the past few days, and I don't think I can do it without your consent."

"What is it?"

James gave him a soft smile before pressing their lips together. Logan's eyes flooded with shock before he melted into it. He wrapped his arms around James's neck, feeling muscular arms wrap around his waist. James moved closer, Logan's back rubbing against the wall. James licked Logan's lips before Logan parted them, Logan shuddering as James's tongue began to map out his mouth.

"James?" Logan asked, pulling away to catch his breath. "How old are you exactly?"

"I'm nineteen," James replied, moving one arm from Logan's waist and moving his hand to stroke the smaller brunette's cheek. "How old are you?"

"I'm only sixteen," Logan responded almost timidly. James smiled softly, then ran his hand through Logan's soft hair.

"And why are you so embarrassed about that?" James asked, chuckling lightly.

A faint blush coated Logan's cheeks as he pressed his forehead to James's. "I don't know," he said, causing James to laugh. The blush got deeper as Logan buried his heated face in the crook of James's neck. He felt James rub his hand with his free hand.

"I don't care," James responded. "I really don't care. I was never one to believe this, but I think I do now."

"Believe what?" Logan asked, raising his head to look at James.

"Love at first sight," James replied, pressing his lips to Logan's again. Logan had fisted James's shirt in his hands tightly, returning the kiss. He broke off when James's words resonated in his mind. "What is it Logan"?" James asked.

"You love me?" Logan asked, completely bewildered at James's statement.

"As cheesy as it sounds," James began. "I really do."

Logan smiled, wrapping his arms around James's neck and giving him a tight hug. "I'm glad," he said. "Because I feel the same way."

"You do?" James asked.

"I do," Logan confirmed. "Do you think we should get back?"

James laughed. "Do you know how many things Gray has to show Dr. Marshall? They won't notice if we're gone. They'll be too preoccupied to care about us."

Logan smiled. "If you say so."

"I know so," James added before pressing their lips together again. He was finally glad he decided to look at what was in front of him, for what he found was even greater than what he expected.


	2. Part 2

Look Around-Part 2

* * *

"James stop!" Logan laughed as the taller brunette threw him over his shoulder and began to walk through his apartment, making it to his bedroom. "Put me down!"

"Not unless you let me tell you my idea!" James sing-songed.

"Fine!" Logan relented. "Can you put me down so you can tell me?"

James chuckled before setting Logan on his feet. "Happy?"

"Yes actually. Now tell me your idea before I leave!"

James raced to the door and put his hand on it, keeping it shut.

"Or not," Logan laughed. He sat down on James's bed, watching the twenty-one year old walk so he was sitting next to him. Three years prior, Logan never thought he would find love. Yet, two years ago, his luck changed completely when he met James. They had to keep their relationship quiet, for James was nineteen and Logan was only sixteen. James had told him that he didn't care how old Logan was, he said that he loved him all the same. It was a bit complicated when they first met, for Logan had an unspoken issue that James never pressed him about. As soon as Logan turned eighteen, that was when things started to pick up. Logan became his own person, able to make his own choices. They never went very far, aside from the occasional kiss, and when Logan asked James about it, his boyfriend said that he didn't want Logan to do anything he wasn't ready for. Logan felt the bed dip and he was brought out of his thoughts as James took his hand.

"Logan," James said. "I want you to move in with me."

Logan stared at him in disbelief, then looked around the room. The thought of being here with James was incredible. "Really?"

James nodded and squeezed his hand. "What do you say?"

Logan wrapped his arms around James's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "I would love to," he said.

"Then I guess we should go and get your things from your apartment," James suggested.

"Let's," Logan replied, standing up and walking out the door, James following.

* * *

James fake-huffed as he brought a box back into his apartment a few days later. "Geez Logan," he joked. "What is in here, medical books?"

Logan chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Well..."

"Seriously?" James asked with a laugh. "I was only joking."

"And why should that matter?" Logan chuckled.

"It doesn't," James said, setting it down on the table. "That was the last box. Let's unpack everything."

The two proceeded to tearing open the boxes they spent the earlier days packing, putting Logan's belongings into certain places so it would mesh.

"Hey Logie," James said, holding up a frame.

"Yeah James, what is it?" Logan's eyes went wide as he saw the frame. "Can you put that down please?"

"Is everything okay?" James asked, instantly setting it down and going over, pulling Logan into a hug.

"Just bad memories," Logan responded, nuzzling into James's warm embrace. "But it's okay. Can we finish unpacking please?"

"Anything you want," James said, pressing a kiss to Logan's forehead. Logan gave him a soft smile before turning his back and pulling more things out of the boxes. Pretty soon, half of James's drawers were filled with Logan's clothes, and the shelves were a blend of the belongings of both.

"This is amazing," Logan said.

"I know," James said, wrapping an arm around Logan's waist, pulling him close. "I'm so glad you decided to move in."

"I am too," Logan said, leaning into his boyfriend's larger form. "Thank you."

"Anything you need I'm here for," James said.

* * *

James sat on his-his and _Logan's_- bed later that night when something on the shelf caught his attention. He got up and pressed his ear to the bathroom door, hearing the shower still running. He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled the book out, finding it to be Logan's yearbook. Curious, he sat back down on the bed and flipped through it. He chuckled lightly as he saw Logan's picture, and as he flipped through it, he didn't see anything else that could have related to the genius he loved. There were no other signatures whatsoever, but instead, snide comments scratched onto the pages in Sharpie. James's eyes went wide as he read each one. What exactly had happened to his Logan?

"James?" the brunette looked up to see Logan standing by the bathroom door in a pair of boxers, damp towel in hand. He stepped forward and his eyes went wide as he saw the book in James's hand, the towel dropping to the floor. "W-where did you f-find that?"

"Logan," James said, standing up, setting the book down. He began to walk to Logan, the latter stepping back, gasping as his back hit the wall. When James stepped over to him, Logan slid under his arm and was about to go through the door, but James caught his arm and pulled him back. He pinned Logan between him and the wall, his arms bracketing either side of him. "What happened Logan?"

Logan looked around quickly, his eyes flickering back and forth, weighing possible excuses to get James to drop the subject. His panic increased as he realized that none of them would work. "I-I can't," he said.

"Please Logan," James said softly. He had never seen Logan look so scared, so vulnerable. It was frightening him.

"Do you know why I graduated early?" Logan asked, his voice dropping another level. "I couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what Logan?" James asked, stroking his cheek. What Logan did next surprised James, Logan flinched from his touch. James pulled his hand away shocked. Logan had never done that anymore.

"All the torment!" Logan replied, putting his hands to his head as he sunk to the ground. James followed him down, watching him carefully.

"What?" James asked, taken aback.

"You heard me!" Logan exclaimed, his voice wavering. "All the criticism! All the mockery! All the torment! Everything James! Everything!" There were tears streaming down his face. "I actually had friends and a family that cared about me! Up until eight grade, my life was great! Then I decided to come out of the closet, I thought that everyone deserved to know the truth about the Logan Mitchell they knew! You know what happened when I did come out? They all turned their back on me! They shunned me! My so-called friends left me alone, joining in all the torment! My own parents didn't even care! I was even considering emancipation, that's how bad things were for me! You know what happened next? They disowned me before I got the chance to do anything about it! They threw their only son out on the street, calling me the worst things imaginable! They're still my parents, but they don't even care!" He curled into a ball, burying his face in his knees as sobs raked his body. "It hurt so much," he said softly. "I became the outcast, the subject of all bullying and teasing. Not only was I the nerd, I was the gay nerd. Everyone avoided me like being homosexual was some kind of disease they could catch. They wanted nothing to do with me. The teachers didn't even do anything, they didn't care either." James pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his hand on his back. "I couldn't take it. I tried nearly anything to make the pain go away." James looked down at Logan's pale arm and ran his hand down it, stopping when he felt rough marks along the seemingly smooth skin. He took Logan's arm, gasping as two faint marks criss-crossed across his wrist. He took the other and was shocked to see the same. "They pushed me to the brink. I would have gotten away with it, but some person saw me and took me to the hospital before it could have done anything. It was humiliating listening to everything after that. It fueled their hatred at me. They even-" he broke off into another sob.

"They even what Logan?" James asked, tightening his grip.

"They thought it would be funny to make me suffer even more. They hired some stranger to break into my apartment and he almost-" another choked sob cut him off. "He would have raped me if I didn't hit him with my table lamp." James's eyes went wide. "I called the police on him and they arrested him. Turns out he was on the registered sex-offenders list. He was trying to stay clean, but once the offer came, he just couldn't resist. He would have done it."

"Oh Logan," James said, rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

"That's when I demanded to take my tests early. All the teachers were skeptical, but I made them do it. I had to get away from it all. I then passes with perfect scores and I got out of there as fast as I could after that. I would have been starting my junior year when I first met you, but I was already a graduate."

"Where did I come into play?" James asked softly. "What did I bring up?"

"I saw you from a distance and I nearly went into a panic attack," Logan admitted. "I thought my life caught up with me. Your build reminded me of a jock that tormented me. I nearly thought you were him for a bit before I saw your eyes. His eyes an icy-blue, but yours are a beautiful hazel, so that's what made it better. I still couldn't convince myself that the past was behind me, that's why I kept denying everything you said even though it was true. I thought that no one would ever love me."

"Logan," James said, bringing Logan's face from his knees and cupping them in his hands, bringing their lips together. "_I _love you. Don't you ever doubt that."

"Prove it to me," Logan said suddenly, his voice still wavered.

James's eyes widened at what Logan was suggesting. "You can't be serious Logan."

"I'm dead serious James," Logan replied. "Please. I want this. I want you."

"I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for. I don't want you to regret this." James gently wiped the tears away from Logan's face.

"I'm ready James," Logan said, standing up, his back against the wall. He wrapped his arms around James's neck. "Please. Ever since that night, I've been terrified that I wouldn't get a say about who I was with. I trust you."

James nodded before he pressed his lips to Logan's, wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. He felt Logan's hands at the hem of his t-shirt before it was pulled over his head. His sweatpants soon followed and they were both in the boxers. James noticed a strain in Logan's and he got ab idea. He wrapped Logan's legs around his waist before pressing Logan's back to the wall. The genuis looked at him with his head tilted slightly before his eyes widened as James began to move his hips, their erections meeting.

"J-James!" Logan mewled, snapping his hips to meet James's. "Please do something else."

Janes transfered Logan from the wall and placed him on the bed, his legs still around his waist. He heard Logan gasp and quickly placed his hand to his cheek, giving him a tender kiss. He saw the teen's eyes were closed tightly, his body shaking.

"Logan," he said. "Look at me. It's just me, no one else." When Logan nodded, he moved his hips again, feeling the younger brunette writhing underneath him. He stopped after a moment and trailed down Logan's chest, catching one of Logan's nipples in his mouth. He ran his tongue over it a few times before sucking on it, Logan's soft moans ringing in his ear. He proceeded to give the other the same treatment, then placed kisses down Logan's bare chest.

"You're absolutely beautiful Logan," he said, his fingers curling at the waistband of Logan's boxes. He looked for consent, only pulling them down his legs when given permission. "Truly beautiful," he said softly, causing Logan's face to heat up. He fisted the base, Logan arching his hips up.

"James," he gasped. "M-more." James began to pump his shaft, Logan throwing his head back on the pillow as moans spilled from his throat. His breathing caught when he felt James's lips catch the tip, slowly moving up and down. "James," he swallowed. "I'm gonna-" he was cut off by his release, James working him through it. James pulled away, a smile on his face as he watched Logan try to regain his breath. "G-go," Logan stammered. "Keep going." James nodded and began to suck on two of his fingers before trailing them to Logan's entrance. "Do both," Logan said.

"What?" James asked. "Are you sure?" Logan nodded. James nodded as well as he circled Logan's entrance before sliding both fingers in at once, the tight muscle clencing around them. He instantly stopping at the hiss of pain Logan emitted. "Are you alright?" Logan nodded, thinking of words to say but unable to voice them.

"You can move them."

James slid his fingers in and out, listening for any sounds that would alert him to the fact that he was bringing Logan pain. He began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, trying to spread the muscle. Logan began to thrust down on his fingers, so James removed them and pulled his own boxers down, feeling Logan stare at his length. "Do you still want this?" James asked.

"Yes," Logan said. "Please." James spat on his hand before rubbing it on his length. He lined himself up with Logan's entrance before he began to push forward, the head of his erection sliding through the tight ring of muscle before Logan let out a soft cry.

"Logan?" James asked, putting his hand on Logan's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "Logan, talk to me. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Logan said, his eyes flickering open to look up at James. "You can keep going." James nodded before pushing forward again. He only got a little further before Logan let out another cry. James realized it would have been a scream if Logan had been louder. Logan's breathing was heavy, his fists clenched so tightly they were white, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Little whimpers were escaping his lips, and the scene broke James's heart.

"I can't stand to see you like this," James said. He was putting Logan through so much pain, and he was disgusted with himself. "I can't do this to you."

"I-I'm okay James," Logan panted. "R-really I am. I knew it would hurt, I just didn't know how much. I want you to do this. I want you to be the one who I have my first time with. Please, keep going. I've never been so sure of anything." James nodded, then began to move, stopping to give Logan time to adjust to the sudden intrusion. The muscle was still tight and warm, but James was willing to wait until Logan was ready to make the next move. He would never forgive himself if he put the one loved through even more pain.

"G-go," Logan said breathlessly. James pulled out then slowly inched his way back in, listening for the noises Logan made. When he heard another cry, he tensed before he realized that it was a cry of pleasure, not of pain. "Faster," Logan said, and James complied, letting out a moan as he did so. "James," Logan moaned, his back arching off the bed as he wrapped his arms around James's neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. "H-harder please." James nodded then proceeded to do what Logan asked of him. Sweat coated their bodies, causing it to glisten in the faint light. Logan bucked his hips up to meet James's well-timed thrusts, moaning loudly into James's mouth as James hit something inside him. "H-hit there again!" he pleaded. James knew he found Logan's sweet-spot, so he complied to Logan's wishes, recieving just as much pleasure as his boyfriend. Logan felt James's heated hand move to pump his aching shaft, trying to provide relief. "I'm gonna-" James's tongue brushing against his interrupted his speaking ability, but he didn't care. With a muffled shout, Logan released, staining his and James's stomachs white. James let out a low moan as he released into Logan, his breathing heavy. As slowly and gently as he could, James pulled out of Logan before collapsing on the bed beside him. He pulled Loganin for another passionate kiss, their tongues sloppily fighting for dominance that each was too tired to fight for.

"That was incredible," James said, running his hand on Logan's cheek, the younger brunette leaning into his touch. Logan turned so his back was to James's chest, and he felt James drape an arm around his waist, keeping him close. Their skin was still coated with a thin layer of sweat, but neither cared at all.

"Yeah," Logan agreed, catching his breath. "Thank you so much James."

"I'd do anything for you Logie. I love you."

"I love you too James." Both then fell asleep, their chests rising and falling steadily, slowly coming down from the high induced by their love and devotion for the other. 


End file.
